


Un Cambio en el Destino

by DreamDarkMoon



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mutant X, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: 80's Music, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Canon Gay Relationship, Danger, Drama, Drama & Romance, Europe, Falling In Love, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sad and Happy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDarkMoon/pseuds/DreamDarkMoon
Summary: Charles es un Xavier.Durante toda su vida ha sido muy popular entre las personas, porque es un Xavier, porque es millonario y porque tiene un encanto innato, acompañado de un atractivo físico, poco inusual en los hombres. Sin embargo y a pesar de todos esos calificativos, es un joven bastante simple y de muy pocos amigos, aficionado a los libros y la música clásica, sueña con conocer el mundo, a su manera, sin ataduras ni las restricciones de sus padres, personas nobles, pero un poco sobreprotectoras y algo conservadoras; pero su sueño más grande es convertirse en un reconocido escritor e historiador sobre la evolución humana y poder crear una escuela gratuita de excelencia para jóvenes dotados.Con 20 años recién cumplidos, entra a estudiar Historia a la Universidad de Oxford, con nada más que sueños dentro de una maleta, pero sus planes se verán truncados, cuando se cruce ante él, un profesor de física 15 años mayor, que comienza a descubrir, a través de este inocente y soñador muchacho, su verdadera identidad...
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Male Character(s), Emma Frost/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Male Character(s), Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers





	1. Prologo

Lluvia.

¿Por qué siempre llueve cuando pasa algo malo? Era una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez, durante los últimos 10 años. 

Los pensamientos luchaban con los sentimientos, la vergüenza y miedo le gritan al amor y al deseo, que callaran por el bien de todos, y aunque trataba de escucharlos a ambos, no podía, su cabeza gritaba muy fuerte y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, lo único que escuchaba era como la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las lozas de cemento del puente de Westminster. 

Rodeaban las ocho de la noche y la torrencial lluvia que caía, alejaba a cualquier posible merodeador del lugar, nadie podía verlos, nadie podía interrumpirlos, estaban completamente solos... entonces ¿Por qué las palabras no brotaban de su boca? Su única acción era temblar, temblar como hoja de papel contra el viento. 

Su acusador mantenía firme la mirada en él, esperando una respuesta que sabía que aunque emergiera, él no la creería, ya había creído demasiado en el pasado y como siempre, el era el único que había perdido todo, absolutamente todo...

El acusado, aun temblando, levantó la mirada, su cara estaba tan empapada, que no podían diferenciarse sus lágrimas de la lluvia. Poso su vista dubitativa en el aquel ser, aquella persona a la cual amaba más que a su propia vida

— Charles... — solo un hilo de voz salió

— Creo que ya escuche suficiente... — levantando la mano en señal de que se detuviera. Pareciera que ya había tomado una decisión, aunque hablando con sinceridad, la decisión estaba tomada antes de salir de casa. 

— Por favor... — dijo entre sollozos que buscaban sonar a dignidad. Esa hace mucho que la había perdido

— Erik... — cerró sus ojos. Quizás muy en el fondo de su alma, aun le dolía el decir estas palabras — te diré lo mismo que me dijiste una vez, el día que nuestros caminos se trazaron y nuestros destinos quedaron sellados — levantó una mirada de compasión hacia el. La última de su vida — sigue con tu vida... y olvídame. Haznos ese favor... a los dos

— ¡Nein! — grito casi de manera ahogada — ¡Me niego a eso! — trato de acercarse, pero su cuerpo no obedeció — no puedo... no puedo vivir sin ti... - volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo empapado. ¿De lágrimas o de lluvia?

— Yo si — con toda la certeza del mundo en su voz — ahora... vete 

— Pero — ahora su cuerpo obedeció y avanzó dos pasos hacia el 

—¡Que te largues! - grito más fuerte de lo había deseado. El rencor de los últimos años había aflorado 

Sus lágrimas pararon al instante. La reacción del que él pensaba fielmente que aún era su amado, lo había dejado completamente helado, quizás más que el frío que calaba sus huesos. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el hierro congelado bajo la lluvia, aunque él lo sentía más como si arrancaran algo de él, como si estuviera luchando contra una fuerza invisible que alejaba lo más amado para él, colocando una puerta de metal y alambres entre ellos, y aunque la puerta quedaba destruida ante su esfuerzo de acercarse a su amado, este seguía alejándose, más y más...

— Eso hare... si es lo que tu quieras — subiendo la cabeza y mejorando su postura — trata de recuperar la dignidad que hace muchos años perdiste — rogaba su cerebro en silencio — solo pido una cosa... — volviendo a hablar

— No tienes derecho a pedir nada... — evitando la mirada que lo hacía flaquear

— Cuidate... solo eso pido — con el tono más suave que su corazón encontró 

— Hace mucho que se cuidarme sin ti — respondió de manera osca 

— Adiós Charles — sonriendo vagamente — y aunque no lo creas... jamás dejare de amarte — se gira hacia la cara sur del puente y comienza a caminar en esa dirección. Su cuerpo vuelve a temblar y mientras mete sus manos en su largo abrigo negro, deja nuevamente que las gotas de lluvia, disimulen su llanto

— Adios... Erik —viéndolo alejarse de su vida, por tercera vez.


	2. 1

1980 [9 años atrás]

Ruidos de aves. 

No para de temblar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Llevaba 2 años de su vida esperando por este momento. Se retractó al instante. Ese pensamiento no era cierto, pues la verdad, había estado esperando por esto durante toda su vida, y mientras bajaba del auto con su maletín, no pudo evitar sonreír y de cierta forma reírse, pues decir que había esperado por esto toda su vida, de cierta forma igualmente era algo exagerado. El sueño que comenzaba esta misma mañana, se había presentando ante el a la edad de 10 años, cuando acompañó a su madre a su lugar favorito en Londres, o más bien su madre fue arrastrada por el hacia ese lugar. 

La Biblioteca Británica, era prácticamente su segundo hogar, a veces pasaba más horas en ese lugar, que en su propia casa y como no hacerlo, si el lugar prácticamente permitía viajar a otros mundos, sólo a través de unas pocas páginas. Más barato que comprar un boleto de avión, pensaba su joven cerebro. Y mientras devolvía los libros, que obviamente ya había terminado, divisó a un joven de lentes muy inmerso en sus pilas y pilas de libro, pero no se le veía cansado, al contrario parecía con más energía cada vez que terminaba uno y empezaba otro, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, no había visto a nadie leer con tanto entusiasmo, bueno, salvo a él y su hermana mayor Raven, que había leído todo libro escrito, o al menos eso creía él. Sin temer una mirada extraña o una molestia, el pequeño se acerco a el, Charles no era una persona tímida, y menos lo seria con alguien apasionado a la lectura

— ¿Cuántos libros puedes leer por minuto? — preguntó entre risas

El joven levanto su mirada oculta bajo unos gruesos y empolvados lentes — yo quisiera que fueran más, pero me temo que aun no puedo... — comentó entre risas

— ¿Y qué lees? — con curiosidad

—Hamlet — respondió — aunque no es mi lectura obligatoria, un profesor me dijo que me ayudara en mi oratoria — se detiene — quiero decir...

— Hablas del arte de hablar en público con elocuencia, con la finalidad de persuadir o conmover a un público — respondió muy seguro el pequeño

— Impresionante — sonriendo — creo que no soy el único al que le gusta leer — viendo los tres libros que sostenía en sus manos 

— ¿Te gusta el Señor de los anillos? — mostrándole la portada de los tres libros

— Claro, pero yo lo leí hace solo unos años y aun así me costo entenderlos... — subiendo sus gafas — me sorprende que alguien tan pequeño esté interesado en ese tipo de literatura

— No soy tan pequeño, tengo 10 — contestó con firmeza

— Disculpa — dijo entre risas — yo 19... por cierto, me llamo Hank McCoy — estirando la mano 

—Un gusto Hank — estrechando su mano — mi nombres es Charles, Charles Xavier

— ¿Xavier? — preguntó sorprendido — ¿Cómo...

— ¡Charles! — dijo asustada — aquí estabas... no te me separes así 

— Profesora Xavier — agregó el joven colocándose de pie en un acto casi incontrolable

— Hank — respondió sonriente — ¿Cómo estas?

— Aquí... — señalando los libros — estudiando para el examen final — algo nervioso 

— Que bueno — coloca su mano en el hombro de su joven estudiante — pero no te preocupes, eres mi mejor estudiante, no hay duda de que te ira excelente

— Muchas gracias por su confianza — baja la mirada apenado — y por los obsequios de la semana pasada...

— No hay de que... — algo incómoda — aunque la verdad, fue idea de Raven... yo solo preste el dinero

— Entiendo — con un leve sonrojo debajo de los anteojos — por cierto... — se gira hacia Charles — su hijo sabe mucho, anda quizás a la misma altura que Raven...

— No se de quien lo habrá sacado — ríe — en fin, tu padre nos espera... 

— Fue un gusto Hank — responde Charles — le diré a mi hermana que te vi

— G-gracias — nervioso 

— Adiós — dice la profesora alejándose con su hijo

— ¿A qué obsequios se refiere?— preguntó el pequeño

— Pues... — incomoda — Hank proviene de una familia extremadamente pobre — saliendo de la biblioteca — para poder financiar sus estudios, se sacrificó muchos años y ganó una beca — sonríe — la misma que tiene tu hermana y bueno, como ambos tienen intelectos muy altos, avanzaron en sus carreras y se les permitió adelantar años — cruzando la calle —por eso tu hermana ya va en tercero de medicina y a Hank le falta tan solo un año para sacar el título de físico nuclear — mira a su hijo — pero a pesar de eso, su situación económica no ha mejorado aún y Raven me contó hace algunas semanas que lo vio entrando a la Universidad con zapatos rotos y un abrigo agujereado — sonríe — y bueno, ya sabes como es tu hermana, quiere ayudar a todo el mundo y me pidió que le diera algunas cosas...

— Comprendo — respondió el pequeño muy convencido — que impresionante es Hank, con razón le gusta a mi hermana...

— ¡Charles! — dijo algo apenada — no digas esas cosas, menos frente a tu hermana... ella no quiere que... nadie sepa

— ¿Que tiene de malo? — preguntó con inocencia — el es una gran persona y sabe mucho, no creo que sea porque es pobre... — indagando con la mirada a su madre

— Eso... eso no importa — evitando el tema 

— Lo que no entiendo, es que si nosotros tenemos dinero y Hank no, porque se le da una beca a mi hermana... cuando nosotros sí podemos pagar su carrera

La mujer guardó silencio unos segundos ante el racionamiento de su hijos. De cierta manera, tenía razón — Raven se la ganó por su intelecto, no por si es rica o pobre...

— Eso es cierto — responde — en ese caso, debería existir un lugar que les permita a los jóvenes sin recursos y con ganas de estudiar, poder desarrollarse libremente y sin complicaciones de ningún tipo

Sharon se sorprendió él como su hijo hablaba cada vez más como su hermana, definitivamente el pequeño también estaba mostrando señales de ser toda una lumbrera — pues algún día, espero que exista y alguien de buen corazón lo haga...

— Así será — ve a su padre apoyado en el auto — ¡Papá! — corriendo hacia el

— ¡Charles! — grito asustada — no corras tan rápido, podrías lastimarte — detrás de él

— Calma — contestó el padre tomando a su hijo en brazos — si lo cuidas tanto, no le va a pasar nunca nada

— Pues esa es la idea — respondió ella 

— ¡Papa! — grito el niño feliz — ¡Voy a hacer una escuela para gente sin recursos! — muy emocionado — creare una escuela donde cualquier persona se desarrolle en lo que mas ame y sin límites... como mi hermana y como Hank — ambos padre se miran sorprendidos y no pueden evitar sonreír. Su hijo es un descubrimiento diario. 

Ahora con 20 años, se encontraba a las puerta de la Universidad de Oxford listo para comenzar su camino de ensoñación; respiro el aire otoñal de septiembre y exhalo muy largo. La entrada principal de la Universidad rebosaba en nuevos estudiantes, iguales que Charles y aunque la Universidad le había ofrecido que entrara a la carrera a los 16 años, igual que su hermana, debido a su intelecto sorprendente, el joven prefirió seguir como todos los demás, graduarse a los 18 y durante los siguientes dos años se dedicó a trabajar. Sus padres, y sobre todo su madre se opusieron en un comienzo, alegando que el lo tenia todo, no requería trabajar, pero por más que explicó sus razones, sus padres no comprendieron sus motivaciones. 

Debido a su capacidad e ingenio, fue escalando muy rápido en la empresa de ensamblaje y a finales del primer año, terminó como jefe de toda la planta, y aunque nuevamente, la gente le ofrecía seguir saltando escalones y que llegará a un cargo mucho más alto, decidió seguir el camino que todos los demás seguian, estudiar. Postula como uno más y entró con becas y excelencias, así que todo el dinero reunido, el cual no era poco, además de los ahorros que llevaba reuniendo desde hace algunos años, los uso para comprarse un tanto alejado y muy modesto departamento, a unos 20 minutos de la Universidad. Sus padres como siempre no quisieron, exigen que el siguiera viviendo en su casa, después de todo vivían en la misma ciudad, pero Charles como siempre, se las arregló para convencerlos, era un genio en eso. 

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, que apenas escuchó a su madre — ¡Charles!

— Perdón — girándose hacia ella

— ¿En que tanto piensas, hijo? — cerrando el auto

— En muchas cosas — respondió — aunque recordé cuando conocí a Hank — sonriente

— Ah... — un semblante de tristeza pasa por sus ojos

— Ey — dándose cuenta — ya... — le acaricia el rostro — no pienses en eso... — toma sus manos — ambos empezamos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas a partir de hoy

— Cierto — tratando de sonreír 

— Eso... — sonriente — la nueva decana de la facultad de física no puede entrar a la Universidad llorando...

—Tienes razón —tratando de darse ánimos — lo que sí me preocupa — lo mira — eres tú... ¿Seguro estarás bien? Son muchos cambios, vivir solo, una nueva etapa... lejos de casa

— Oye, seguimos viviendo en la misma ciudad, iré a tomar el té con ustedes las veces que pueda y nos veremos seguido los dos aquí en la Universidad — la mira con firmeza — necesito hacer esto... debo probarme a mí mismo y probarle a mi sueño, que estoy a su altura...

— No hay forma de sacarte esa idea de la cabeza — le arregla el cabello — desde hace 10 años... ya me rendí — colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja — aunque no me rendiré a que te cortes... ¡Ese pelo! — dijo burlona

— No toques mi pelo — contestó serio el 

— Bueno — sonríe — me voy — le da un beso en la frente — cuídate mucho... — se va caminando hacia la entrada — ¡Y no olvides almorzar! 

— Si mamá — sonriendo al verla alejarse

Había un sol esplendoroso, raro para Inglaterra, pero que de cierta forma gritaba: es un nuevo día, haz que valga la pena. Se adentro en el lugar, cruzando la explanada principal y no pudo evitar sentir, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a encajar. Aunque su primera clase no demoraba en comenzar, sabía que había un lugar al que debía entrar, la Biblioteca; había escuchado tantos rumores sobre ella y lo impresionante que era, que la curiosidad lo terminó por consumir, pero para su mala suerte, estaba cerrada por remodelaciones y el cartel tan bello, que hacía acorde con toda la fachada del lugar, decía que estaría disponible solo hasta dentro de dos semanas. Estaba a punto de irse, pero algo en su interior le decía que entrara, había pocos estudiantes cerca, las clases estaban por comenzar y había un pequeño hueco entre las puertas, miro de reojo por los alrededores y sin pensarlo mucho, se saltó el cordón e ingreso por la puerta. Aunque no eran tan amplia como la biblioteca británica, tenía un aura muy especial, como mágica, como si albergara historias muy antiguas y difíciles de creer, y estaba tan inmerso admirando la fachada, decoraciones y por supuesto las estanterías de libros, que no sintió las pisadas que venían hacia él

— ¡Hey! — gritó un hombre que acaba de cruzar la puerta — ¡No puedes entrar aquí! — caminando hacia el

En un acto casi instintivo, Charles corrió y se escondió entre dos estanterías. — No creas que no te vi — la voz del hombre indicaba cierto relajo. Al parecer, le había hecho gracias que el joven se escondiera — ¿Viste el letrero? ¿Acaso no sabes leer? — contesto parado en el pasillo principal. Su voz presentaba cierto aire de burla

— Si no supiera leer, no había entrado a la Universidad... — respondió entre los estantes 

— ¿Y como se que eres estudiante? ¿Quizás solo te metiste a robar un libro? — comenzando a molestarlo

— ¡Jamás robaría un libro! — respondió con cierta ofensa — eso es un sacrilegio...

El hombre permaneció unos segundos en silencio, él "claramente" estudiante tenía cierta fascinación por los libros, eso explicaba el que haya entrado al lugar — esta bien, eres un estudiante... pero aun así, no puedes entrar aquí 

— Me iré... cuando usted se vaya — respondió

— ¿Usted? — se preguntó a sí mismo el hombre — ¿Qué edad cree que tengo este niño? — pensó 

Ante el silencio del hombre — ¿Es un profesor? 

— Si 

— Con menor razón saldré — firme — según el código de conducta estudiantil de la Universidad, si un profesor sorprende a un alumno en una situación inadecuada o ingresando a sectores de prohibido acceso, tiene la facultad para suspender al alumno por una semana — hizo una pausa — no quiero que me suspendan en mi primer día, por eso no salgo, si no me ve la cara... no sabrá quien soy y no puede suspender a un sin rostro

El profesor no puede evitar reírse ante la acción del joven, es algo tierna e inocente, pero claramente justificada — ¿Te memorizaste todo el código estudiantil de memoria? — preguntó entre risas

— Solo las partes más importantes — responde muy seguro — al menos las que impliquen una posible suspensión o expulsión 

Vuelve a reír. Este muchacho es todo un caso, así que pensó que igualmente lo enfrentaría cara a cara, si es que se dejaba y luego le diría que no lo suspenderia, siempre y cuando no lo volviera a ver en situaciones inadecuadas, como el muchacho bien dijo — hagamos algo...

— ¡Profesor Lehnsherr! — grito un alumno de último año entrando — la nueva decana de física lo busca afuera — parado en la puerta — quiere reunirse con usted previo a las clases

— ¡¿La nueva decana de física?! — se preguntó alarmado Charles — ¡Su madre! — comenzó a sudar frio — si lo pillaba en ese lugar, a punto de recibir una sanción... lo mataría y no figurativamente

— Dígale que entre... — comentó el profesor. Era un buen lugar para hablar con su nueva jefa, pero lo dijo tan seguro que olvido al polizonte dentro de la biblioteca

— ¡No! — gritó asustado Charles e instantáneamente, se tapó la boca. Se había delatado. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el alumno 

— Yo me encargo... — mira a las estanterías — mejor dile que me espere afuera, enseguida voy... gracias Alex — el estudiante salió no muy convencido

— Por favor... — dijo en voz baja Charles — la decana no puede verme aquí... menos hoy

Erik lo pensó por algunos segundos, el temor era notorio en la voz del estudiante. ¿Tan aterradora era esta profesora? Había escuchado rumores de su terquedad y carácter, pero jamás pensó que fueran tan atemorizantes — ¿No quieres que entre? — indago

— No, se lo suplico profesor... — con la voz aguda — si quiere, suspendame… pero que ella no me vea aquí

— Este chico si es que es todo un caso — pensó entre risas — pero se nota que está desesperado... — suspira — esto me pasa por tener corazón de abuela — sonríe mostrando sus bellísimos dientes perlados — niño... — volviendo a hablar 

— ¿Si? — pregunto no muy feliz que le dijeran niño

— Me ocuparé de ella — mirando las estanterías — vete a clases y no hagas mas locuras — suspira — hay una puerta en la estantería siguiente, da hacia el patio principal... sal por ahí — se da vuelta hacia la puerta

— ¡Gracias! — gritó feliz Charles

— ¡Solo no te robes ningún libro! — abriendo la puerta 

— ¡No soy un ladrón! — grito asomándose por las estanterías y alcanzando a divisar a un hombre alto con un chaleco cuello de tortuga salir por la puerta — y gracias... de nuevo — sonriente — algún día se lo agradeceré en persona — caminando hacia la puerta indicada y abriéndola — mi primer día y ya conocí a una persona maravillosa... Profesor Lehnsherr


End file.
